Out there
by babygirlLoz
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! It is rated an R for some scenes and language. Tia aged 17 is attacked not only by her father, but by a group of boys called the Demolition Boys. Day in and day out! TalaOC, KaiOC, TysonOC, HillaryTy more to! please RR
1. Alleyway Horror!

Hey every1! This is my third fanfic!  
  
By the way, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update.  
  
So please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS FEATURED IN BEYBLADE!!!  
  
I do own Tia (my OC), Heidi(my OC), Belinda (my OC) and probably more as I am writing this as I go along ^___^  
  
In this most people in it are around 17-18 years old. Except Boris and that  
  
WELL ENJOY.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Alleyway Horror!  
  
It was a very cold night, just like it always was in Russia!  
  
Tia was walking home after a long session of training at Biovolt Abbey.  
  
Her brown streaked blonde mid-length hair was blowing around furiously in the chilled wind.  
  
She was late leaving the abbey that night because Boris gave her and her mates a lecture on how to behave in front of Voltaire.  
  
She really hated Boris. He was a slimy character always checking out girls that were about 40 years younger!  
  
She decided to walk through the alleyways at the back of the shops, as it was a much quicker route to take. She knew her father would be raging with anger if she were late again!!!  
  
*~*~* (FLASHBACK)*~*~*  
  
"Dad its Boris he always makes me, Belinda and Heidi stay behind after training! And if you don't believe me then ask them yourselves!"  
  
"Don't you speak to me like that young lady!"  
  
!SMACK!  
  
Tia rubbed the bruise forming on her arm.  
  
*~*~*(END FLASHBACK)*~*~*  
  
Tia held back the tears that were trying to escape her deep ruby eyes.  
  
She turned a corner and entered a maze of alleyways.  
  
As she looked ahead she noticed that the alleys were somewhat deserted and she felt a little uncomfortable at this, but thought nothing of it.  
  
!CRASH!  
  
She turned round rapidly to see a dustbin lid on the floor.  
  
Her nervous eyes darted round her surroundings, then she realised it was only a cat (A/N: sorry couldn't think of anything else to put) to her surprise it looked just like Talas cat, pure white, pink nose and bright blue eyes. It almost looked just like the snow-covered ground in front of her.  
  
She was just about to turn round when she caught something move in the corner of her eye. She slowly turned to see what the thing was when.  
  
"Hey bastard, get off me!" she hissed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll snap your arm," said a deep voice.  
  
Tias arm felt like it was going to snap. She had to fight the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
The person turned Tia round to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Well I can think of some things."he said trailing of as a smirk hit his face.  
  
"Who are you?" she screamed.  
  
"If I told you that I would have to kill you," he laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see you try" She answered cheekily, but scowling at the same time.  
  
The mysterious boy smacked her face. Hard.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tia swallowed hard as she ran, she didn't know where she was headed but she kept on going. She tried to listen for footstep getting closer but heard nothing. She looked around and saw that there was no one behind her.  
  
Then she thought.  
  
'Maybe this is some sort of tactic, cause now I don't have a clue where I am or where I'm going'  
  
She tried to find the way back to the main path, in front of the shops.  
  
She checked every corner she turned to make sure he wasn't there.  
  
Finally she got out of there alive. She was safe back on the main street but she soon realised she hadn't a clue where she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Chapter 1 finished.  
  
Please can you review because the more I get the quicker I will update it. And I promise more stuff will happen in later chapters.  
  
Please review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review  
  
Luv u all! ^___^  
  
Luv Loz  
xxxxx 


	2. Movie Bliss

Hey every1!!!! Thanks to the reviewers, you are now going 2 read the SECOND CHAPTER!! ^^  
  
I just wanna say Wild Roze. you rock!!!  
  
Loz: Kai can you be the disclaimer please?!  
  
Kai: Why not?? ^^  
  
Loz: YAY!  
  
Kai: Loz doesn't own Beyblade or anything to do with it.  
  
Loz: Thanks Kai!! * Hugs Kai * (that was for wild roze)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 2 - where in the world?  
  
Tia looked around and saw nothing she recognised!  
  
She thanked God when she noticed that the boy wasn't following her anymore.  
  
She nervously walked down the path of a main road. It was very busy, with cars and lorries beeping their horns violently at each other.  
  
Their was lots of shops, mainly food stores and things like that. Then at the end of the road she saw a toy store. It read 'Tate Hobby Shop'. (A/N: yes I do know that Max now lives in Russia but I am making this up as I go along ^^)  
  
'This looks like a friendly shop' thought Tia while entering the tiny store.  
  
"Hi there! Can I help you?" asked a cheery face.  
  
"Erm. Yeah hi, I erm. Am a bit lost can you tell me where I am please?" asked Tia.  
  
"Yeah this is Courtyard Road, its mainly shops and that." He replied, his smile still wide.  
  
"Yeah thanks. Do you know how I can get to Hampship Avenue?" Tia asked.  
  
"Hampship Avenue, that's a bit far from here. About 3 miles I'd say!" he said his smile turning into a thinking face.  
  
'3 miles!' thought Tia. 'My dads gonna kill me'  
  
"Thanks, well I'd better get going." Said Tia.  
  
"You're not going to walk 3 miles are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" said Tia curiously.  
  
"Well, it's a hell of a lot of steps" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah well I do it all the time," fibbed Tia.  
  
Tia was just walking out the door when..  
  
"Why don't you come round the back?" said Max.  
  
Tia thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah why not ^^" she replied.  
  
Max asked an older man to cover while he led her to the back of the shop.  
  
He then took Tia to a door and motioned her to go in.  
  
When her and Max walked in Tia saw another boy focusing on the TV in front of him while munching popcorn.  
  
"Hey! Max, you're missing the movie," Said the bluenette while turning round to face Max.  
  
"Tyson, this is erm." Max looked at Tia with a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm Tia," said Tia quickly.  
  
"Hi, the name's Tyson," said Tyson.  
  
Max walked over to Tyson followed by a calm Tia. She was meant to be feeling nervous but she felt at home already.  
  
Max told Tyson to move up so he and Tia could fit on the small sofa.  
  
"Ok, is it just me or is it a bit squashy?" asked Tyson.  
  
Tia smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I'll sit on the floor" Tia said as she was getting of the sofa.  
  
"No, you sit down Tia, I'll sit on the floor." said Max.  
  
"Yeah, and while you're up can you get more refreshments." Asked Tyson.  
  
"I might as well!" said Max huffily.  
  
Max walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~* TIAS POV *~*~  
  
This place is so wicked!!  
  
I got lost, went into a shop to ask for directions and now I'm watching a movie with two boys I don't even know!  
  
It is way better here than at home, I can tell you.  
  
I think there are two films a comedy and a horror. They look awesome.  
  
Right now I am just sitting next to this boy called Tyson, who I have only known for about 10 minutes but we aren't speaking. We are just sitting by each other. silent.  
  
To be honest it's quite relaxing.  
  
Every now and then one of us looks at the other and then turns away when the other person notices.  
  
Anyway where is Max with the snacks?  
  
~*~*END POV*~*~  
  
"Hey everyone look what I got. food!" Screamed Max.  
  
"About time bud! I'm starved," said Tyson, licking his lips at the lovely looking selection of chocolate.  
  
'But this chocolate isn't as sweet as Tia' thought Tyson.  
  
Tyson grabbed as much food as possible so he didn't have to go on multiple trips from his seat to the table while watching the movies.  
  
"Whoa! Tyson save some for me!" screeched Tia.  
  
"Huh? You like food to?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well duh! It's the one thing I can't live without," replied Tia.  
  
Tyson looked at her blankly.  
  
Tia quickly grabbed the food from Tyson's hands while she had the chance.  
  
Tyson, however, noticed this and tried to grab the food back of Tia.  
  
About 15 minutes later the squabble had finished and there was food everywhere!!  
  
Tyson looked round for Max but found that he must have gone to bed.  
  
"Hey Max has gone to bed and we haven't even watched the movie!!!" Screamed Tyson.  
  
Tyson looked round and found Tia had also fallen asleep.  
  
"Fuckin' hell! Now I gotta watch the movies on my own!" muttered Tyson.  
  
Tia stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Tia?" whispered Tyson while shaking Tia vigorously.  
  
In instinct Tia lashed out and grabbed Tysons throat, causing Tyson to choke.  
  
Tia soon realised what she was doing and let go quickly.  
  
Tia gasped. "Tyson are you Ok? I am so sorry. Please let me help you." Said Tia looking at Tysons eyes.  
  
"Yeah its nothing to worry about!" he replied, he managed a small smile.  
  
Tysons neck was red and so was his face but he didn't care because he was staring into the most beautiful ruby eyes he had ever seen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Tia arched her back she was reaching her climax.  
  
Her face was dripping with sweat as they had been going for more than half an hour!  
  
Tia collapsed onto Tyson.  
  
They were both exhausted from the unusual exercise they had just done.  
  
Tia could feel Tysons breathing slowing down while she tried to slow hers down to.  
  
"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well. * gasp *. what do you think?" she replied.  
  
Tyson smirked.  
  
Tia sat up. She could here footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?" thought Tyson.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
PHEW chappie 2 done and dusted!!  
  
This took 5 pages of Microsoft word so it might seem a bit short.  
  
Please R+R  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Luv u all ^^  
  
Luv Loz xxx 


	3. Tysons a player!

Soz about the long gap between my writin!  
  
I have been busy with this and that.  
  
U knows how it is.  
  
Anyways Tyson and Tia are 'getting jiggy' but what will happen next?  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R+R  
  
//talking 2 bit beasts//  
  
"Talking normally"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Tysons a player!  
  
The sound of heavy breathing came from under the kitchen table where Tia and Tyson were hiding.  
  
"Need w..a..t..e..r", said a voice.  
  
Entering the kitchen was a small girl with ginger hair she looked about 15.  
  
"Hey! That sounds like Emily," whispered Tyson to Tia.  
  
"SHHHHH!" she'll hear us.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
But before they knew it she was gone, she was out of the kitchen and had gone to bed.  
  
"PHEW! That was a close one," said Tia.  
  
They had decided to sleep on the sofa that night so it would look like they had just been sleeping.  
  
Soon her and Tyson were lying down and had fallen asleep  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Tias eyes squinted at the early morning sunlight. She saw a ginger haired girl standing next to Max.  
  
Tia decided to get up and dressed for the new day, her father would be really angry with her because she hadn't come home but she didn't care! She could she herself living with Tyson the rest of her life and besides, he wasn't going to find her.  
  
//WHAT!! Are you crazy Tia? You have only just met the guy!! // Said her bit beast, Slayton.  
  
//SO!! You don't know what he's like// shouted an angry Tia.  
  
//Your father will find you Tia, and when he does no one will be there for you// said Slayton.  
  
//Shut up!// Tia was upset by this remark ut decided to keep them feelings bottled up for someone who was going to stay by her side.  
  
Tia found out she could communicate with her bit beast when she was 7 and she always thought it was a bit like telepathic powers. (A/N: They are shouting at each other in their minds not out loud) Tia woke up a bit, had a shower and got dressed into a pair of light blue jeans, sprinkled with glitter, and a white top with black writing on it saying - 'easily distracted'.  
  
As she walked into the small lounge/kitchen she saw another girl sitting next to Tyson. She had mousey brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that where giving her a dirty look.  
  
"What are you looking at bitch?" Remarked Tia.  
  
"What did you just call me?" said the girl, coolly.  
  
"You heard," replied Tia.  
  
Tia wasn't worried about this girl. She always won at cussing matches even if they weren't with her mates. She could beat anyone.  
  
"Erm. Hillary, this is Tia. Tia this is Hillary." Said Tyson.  
  
"And why would I want to know that? Sometimes you are so silly!" said Hillary.  
  
Tia laughed and mimicked what Hillary had just said in a high-pitched squeal. Everyone in the room laughed and Hillary went a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Cow"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Ass wiper"  
  
Tia and Hillary were now in the most awesome cussing match.  
  
Tia knew she would win because no one had more cussing vocabulary than her.  
  
"You're so ugly, the ugly home wouldn't accept you!"  
  
"You're so shallow even a friggin' puddle is deeper than you!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Nice one Tia!" screamed Max.  
  
"Thanks" replied Tia.  
  
"Yeah that was awesome!" said Emily.  
  
Hillary was slumped in a corner sulking because she had lost.  
  
Tyson walked over to Hillary.  
  
"What 'sup?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much, except I lost the dumb cussing match!"  
  
"Yeah I think you should of won!" he replied reassuringly.  
  
"Y..you do?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! How about you come into my room upstairs and we can."  
  
"Talk about it?" butted in Hillary.  
  
"Yeah.talk.about it haha" said Tyson.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
No one had noticed of the twos disappearance.  
  
They were too busy talking to Tia.  
  
"So Tia, Max told me you're from Hampship Avenue," said Emily.  
  
"Yeah I am, hey is that girl alright. I think I was a bit hard on her." Asked Tia.  
  
"Who, Hillary? Yeah she'll be fine, she's always losing at stuff." Said Emily.  
  
Tia, Emily and Max thought Hillary was in the kitchen with Tyson but they were upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson quietly closed his bedroom door.  
  
Hillary was sat on the bed looking at the floor.  
  
Tyson sat on the bed next to Hillary.  
  
Tyson put his arm round her.  
  
"I really think you should of won!" said Tyson.  
  
"Aww thanks Tyson, ya know you really can be nice.when you want to be." Smiled Hillary.  
  
Tyson laughed under his breath, Hillary heard.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hillary.  
  
Tyson's hand slid down Hillary's spine causing her to shiver.  
  
"Your so fucking stupid sometimes Hill! I didn't ask you to come up here to talk! I asked you here for more than that" smirked Tyson.  
  
Hillary was gob smacked.  
  
"What did you bring me up here for then?" she asked, gulping.  
  
Tyson leant in so their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"Well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tia, Max and Emily were still in the lounge chatting. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Err. Hello?" asked Max.  
  
"Hey Max, this is Ray" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh my god Ray!!! How are things?" asked a surprised Max.  
  
"Fine thanks, umm. can we meet in town later? Say about 2:00 ish?" asked ray.  
  
"Yeah that's fine!" replied Max.  
  
"Ok see you later, BYE!!!" said Ray.  
  
"Bye." Replied Max.  
  
Max went back over to the 'anxious to know what happened' people in the lounge.  
  
"Who was it?" chorused Emily and Tia.  
  
"Well it was my old team mate, Ray.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember him!" said Emily.  
  
"Well he wants to meet us in town at about 2:00" said Max.  
  
"Cool!" said Emily.  
  
"What do you say Tia?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yeah sounds good," said Tia.  
  
Max went upstairs to go to the loo before he set out.  
  
"What the fuck?" he said to himself.  
  
//They are in the bedroom Max. in the bedroom// said a voice in Max's head.  
  
//Who's in the bedroom? What bedroom? //asked Max.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Max decided to check all the bedrooms.  
  
"My room.no one" he said to him self.  
  
"Emily's room.no one," he said again.  
  
"Ahhh.it must be Tyson's room" said Max turning the handle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh no Tyson! Someone's coming in!" said Hillary.  
  
Hillary dived under the bed with Tyson.  
  
"Ah ha! Got you at last!" screamed Max.  
  
"HUH???" said a surprised Max.  
  
Max opened the door and saw that it was empty.  
  
//Draciel!! There is no one in any of the bedrooms// shouted Max.  
  
Max blocked his bit beast from his thoughts and walked out.  
  
"PHEW!! That was close!" whispered Tyson.  
  
"I need the loo," said Hillary.  
  
"Well you had better get some clothes on before they find out", replied Tyson.  
  
Hillary got out from under the bed and shoved her clothes on (her under wear which was a red g-string and a red bra with a heart on it, a red top saying 'wild thing' and a pair of three-quarter length jeans); she stumbled across the hallway only to bump into Max who was heading for the bathroom as well.  
  
"Oh Hillary, where's Tyson?" asked Max.  
  
"He's in his room. Do you want to go first?" replied Hillary.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks." Said Max.  
  
Hillary rushed back to Tyson's room and told him to get ready so Max wouldn't know what they got up to.  
  
By the time Max had finished Hillary was back standing outside the bathroom.  
  
"All done now, oh and by the way we are going out now so if you wanna come then be quick and come downstairs. Tell Tyson to!" said Max.  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man! What's taking Max so long?" asked Tia.  
  
"Only God knows, Tia", laughed Emily.  
  
Tia laughed.  
  
thought Max.  
  
Tyson rushed downstairs...  
  
"Hey guys!" he shouted.  
  
"I thought you was in the kitchen with Hillary." said Emily.  
  
"Yeah and then Hillary wasn't feeling so good and i took her to the bathroom and let her lie in my bed." he replied, making up an excuse.  
  
"Yeah but when I went in I didn't see you or Hillary in there" replied Max, blankly.  
  
"Erm..we were".  
  
Tyson didn't have time to finish his sentence as Hillary came bounding down the stairs and jumped on Tysons back.  
  
"Hi guys are we all set to go to town now?" asked Hillary.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, lets go guys..." said Max.  
  
Hillary climbed down off Tyson and walked with Emily and Tia.  
  
"So Emily, how much money you got?" asked Hillary.  
  
"About 30, you?" replied Emily.  
  
"I've got the same" Smiled Hillary.  
  
"Me to!" said Tia.  
  
"I didn't ask you did I!" screamed Hillary.  
  
Tia gave Hillary a dirty look and walked with the boys instead.  
  
Hillary laughed eviliy.  
  
"God Hillary why do you have to be so mean to Tia for?" asked Emily while walking over to Tia and the boys.  
  
Hillary growled.  
  
"Because she's taking Tyson off me!" she screamed.  
  
Everyone suddenly 'woke up' and turned to see a very red faced Hillary.  
  
"Excuse me?!" shouted a very angry Tia.  
  
"You heard!" said Hillary, mimiking what Tia had said earlier.  
  
"I think Tyson has a right to choose who he wants, and I think it will be me because I don't think you have done what we have!" added Tia.  
  
"You shagged him?" screamed Hillary.  
  
"Yeah but it was special, wasn't it Tyson?" asked Tia.  
  
"Hey! Don't get me involved!" Tyson said nervously.  
  
"Tyson, you shagged this girl and then shagged me?" asked Hillary quite upset.  
  
"Erm..lets not jump to conclusions here!" said Tyson.  
  
"TYSON! You are a player, how can I ever trust you again?" asked Tia.  
  
"Yeah I can't believe you fucked this hoe and then me after!" screeched Hillary.  
  
Emily pulled Tia and Hillary aside.  
  
"Will you two just fucking stop it!!! You are doin my head in! Now Tyson is known as a player, you girls should me working together because he has played you against each oher!" screamed Emily.  
  
Tia sighed, Hillary groaned.  
  
"I suppose so" maned Hillary.  
  
"Yeah lets give this a shot!" cheered Tia.  
  
Now Hillary and Tia were friends, there was no way they would let Tyson get away with something like that!  
  
Max told 'the group' it was best to just forget this for now and get to town. They had only five minutes to meet up with Ray.  
  
Tia and the girls linked arms and behind them was Max and Tyson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max, Tia, Emily, Hillary and Tyson made it into town before Ray and hung around to waste time... the girls popped into Boots and Woolworths to get make-up and snacks, while Max and Tyson were talking outside.  
  
The girls came out of the shops and bumped into Ray and with him 3 other people.  
  
Emily and Hillary could recognise one person Ray was with but the others they didn't know...  
  
*****************************************  
  
YAY! chappie 3 finished!!!  
  
If you wanna find out who the 3 people with Ray are then review and I will update!!!  
  
Thanks, Luv u all  
  
Luv Loz  
  
n______n  
  
xxx 


End file.
